


Miéntele

by Serene_sama94



Series: La vida en tres canciones [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Toxic Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Song fic Stony (escrito hace cientos de años) inspirado en la canción "Miéntele" de Los Bunkers
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Bruce Banner
Series: La vida en tres canciones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122308





	Miéntele

Era una tarde calurosa y Steve se encontraba recostado en una silla plegable (de esas para la playa) enfundado en unos jeans rasgados y con unos lentes oscuros, disfrutando de su día libre, no había crisis mundiales, ni ataques aliens ni nada por estilo.

Cerró los ojos suspirando y se quedó así en su limbo, hasta que sintió un conocido y exquisito peso sobre él, solamente sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados

-Llegas tarde- susurro antes de que unos deliciosos labios capturaran los suyos en un beso lleno de pasión

_Haciendo fila bajo el sol  
Perdiendo todo el tiempo sin razón   
Me encuentras tú   
Sin nada entre las manos_

  
Se estremeció al sentir las manos de su amante recorrer su pecho desnudo, lo tomo por las caderas e intensifico el beso... Se separaron cuando el pecho les ardía ya por la ausencia de aire y se maravilló al ver al hombre moreno sonriente sentado a horcadas sobre él, este beso su pecho y bajo poco a poco por el vientre del capitán dejando un húmedo camino que lo hacía estremecerse gracias a la brisa del verano, al llegar a los pantalones del soldado, sonrió aún más ante el hecho de que ya se encontraba excitado

-Ansioso, capi-paleta???- se burló mientras desabrochaba los jeans, se vio sorprendido al ver que no había ropa interior, era algo raro en su pareja, Steve solo sonrió ante su cara de sorpresa. 

Tony se recuperó después de unos segundos y con mirada picara lamio el miembro erecto del sex-simbol de los Estados Unidos, el líder de los vengadores gimió audiblemente haciendo que el hombre de acero se regodeara de gusto, este continúo con su labor engullendo por completo el pene, succionándolo y lamiéndolo

-Agh.... T-tony.... - gimió Steve ante la sensación de aquella boca alrededor de su virilidad, tomo a Tony por el cabello marcando el ritmo con que debería seguir, después de unos minutos soltó un gruñido desde lo hondo de su pecho y seguido tres chorros espesos de semen salieron disparados en la boca de su uke, quien lo trago gustoso....

-Mmm.... lo siento capi... trate de llegar antes...- susurro subiendo a gatas sobre él...

-Ya no importa...- interrumpió el rubio con una sonrisa antes de besarlo de nuevo

_No tienes nada que decir  
Pues cada cual tiene su precio aquí   
Ya has pagado mucho por mí   
Mucho más de lo que pedí_

Steve sabía que el que más riesgo corría en su relación era Tony, sabía perfectamente que cuando "él" se enterara, se armaría un gran lio, y el primero en sufrir seria su moreno, así que solo se dedicó a disfrutar de sus días juntos. Deslizo sus labios por el cuello del multimillonario y dejo pequeñas mordidas mientras su diestra se colaba por debajo de la camiseta negra de AC/DC arañando sus pectorales...

-Ahh... e-espera... ahh... como le voy a explicar a Bruce... todas esas marcas???- el ojiazul se quedó estático... Como se atrevía Tony a pensar en él cuando lo tenía así???

Con un gruñido casi animal, se levantó soportando todo el peso de su amante en sus brazos y entro a la habitación arrojándolo contra la cama de manera violenta, Como se atrevía a pensar en otro cuando él lo estaba amando??? Arranco los jeans gastados junto con los boxers y rasgo la camiseta, para después acariciar el reactor que lo mantenía con vida, arrojando pedazos de tela por el aire, Stark lo miraba sorprendido, pero sin esconder el hecho de que eso lo había calentado a sobremanera, Steve se colocó sobre él y sin previo aviso entro de una sola estocada...

-Ahhh...aghhh- un gemido entre dolor y placer se abrió paso desde la garganta del de ojos castaños

-Ya sabes que hacer......- gruño el rubio comenzando a moverse fuera y dentro del cuerpo que tanto amaba- Miéntele.....

  
_Miéntele no le digas lo que hiciste ayer  
Cuando me viniste a ver   
Miéntele no le digas nunca como fue   
Tu sabes cómo es el   
Seria capaz de hasta matarte por saber_

Steve siguió moviéndose de manera casi frenética mientras masturbaba el miembro de Tony, su mano libre recorría el bronceado y bien torneado cuerpo casi con devoción, memorizando cada rincón, tratando de marcarlo como suyo por completo, tratando de borrar la esencia del otro hombre que lo creía de su propiedad...

-Di... aghhh... di mi nombre...- exigió besándolo apasionadamente

-Ahh... ahh... S-ste... Steve...- apenas susurro con los ojos cerrados entregándose al placer

-Más alto.....- gruño apretando fuertemente su miembro y aumentando sus embestidas

-AHHH!!! STEVE!!!!!-grito abriendo los ojos y arqueando la espalda- Ahhh si.... a Steve... más... ahhh dame más... más!!!!!

-Eres mío...nh... solo mío...- dijo obedeciendo y lamiendo su cuello de forma lasciva

-Si... nh.... solo t-tu... tuyo.... Ahhh!- contesto aferrándose a sus hombros y arañando su espalda, el playboy ya había sido domado por el moralista de los 40's...

-Mmmm... Eres... Aaahhh delicioso... aghhh...

-Me... vengo....aghhh!!!- con un gemido que iba más allá de lo erótico Tony se derramo en la mano del soldado, quien le siguió casi de inmediato en su interior...

Se dejaron caer agotados mientras recuperaban la cordura, cuando sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron se miraron con una enorme sonrisa, el capitán salió del interior de su amante y rodo sobre su espalda atrayéndolo a su pecho...

-Te amo, Steve- susurro el genio multimillonario aferrándose a su pecho, sabiendo que eran pocas las oportunidades que tenían de estar así, sin interrupciones o prisas... 

-Y yo a ti, Tony- susurro besando su cabeza, mientras lo hacía quedar sobre él, aún tenían bastante tiempo a solas...

En esta ocasión el Dr. Banner se encontraba en un congreso internacional de ciencias en Alemania

_Recuerdo verte caminar  
La frente en alto sin disimular   
Te ves tan bien   
Sin nada de vergüenza_

Al día siguiente, todos los vengadores desayunaban tranquilamente en el comedor de la Torre Stark, bueno, todos menos uno...

Anthony Stark iba entrando en la habitación, todos le miraron con reproche, pues sabían de donde venía, por aquel corredor solo se podía llegar a la habitación del capitán, Tony al sentir aquellas miradas solo cuadro los hombros y con la frente en alto y aire orgulloso camino hacia el rubio de ojos azules que le sonreía devorándoselo con la mirada, se sentó junto a él robándole un pan con mermelada...

-No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan sinvergüenza...- susurro una mujer pelirroja mirándolo casi con odio

-Mujer...-susurro el dios del trueno en un intento por contenerla

-No entiendo de que hablas, Natasha-contesto sin mirarle, haciéndose el inocente pues sabía que su relación con el capitán era un secreto a voces...

-No te hagas el imbécil!!! Por qué no dejas los jueguitos y hablas con la verdad???

-Y serias tu quien detendría al monstruo verde??- argumento mirándola a los ojos

-Dejen de jugar con Bruce, Stark.... 

-Eso no le incumbe a nadie- sentencio mirando con significancia a cada uno de los miembros del equipo

-Me importa un carajo- siseo- si no se lo dices, lo hare yo....

-Y así puedes salirte con la tuya, no Romanov???- la aludida se congelo y todos le miraron curiosos- Me hare el idiota pero no lo soy.... a ti te conviene más que a nadie que esto explote... El pobre Bruce estaría deprimido y así tú te desharías de tu amado Clint y lo convencerías de aceptar su homosexualidad y que corriera a consolarle...

El arquero escupió el jugo que estaba tomando y comenzó a atragantarse

"-Lo más seguro es que en medio del ataque de Hulk yo quedara gravemente herido, o incluso muriera... tu tendrías tu oportunidad con Steve, no??? Lo harías olvidarse de mí??? Te quedarías con él y todo se solucionaría, cierto???- siseo mirándola con odio

-............- por primera vez en su vida la espía se quedó sin palabras

-Deja de ser hipócrita, viuda... esta casa, se basa en mentiras y enredos... yo por lo menos lo admito y no me hago el inocente- susurro poniéndose de pie y se fue directo a su laboratorio, dejando a todos sin palabras.

Steve Rogers miraba intensamente a la pelirroja, en busca de respuestas, y paso lo inaudito, la mujer de temple de acero, lo miro totalmente avergonzada y humillada mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y salió corriendo con rumbo a su habitación

******************

_El cree que tú eres muy feliz  
No hace otra cosa más que hablar de ti   
Dale un beso antes de dormir   
Una excusa para vivir_

Ya habían pasado 4 horas desde el incidente del desayuno, así que Steve se dirigía al laboratorio de su pareja...

-Tony???- susurro al entrar

-Ya habías tardado- rio burlonamente desde la mesa de enfrente cerrando un archivo tridimensional...

-Fue culpa de tu amado...

-Eh??? Llamo??

-Si- contesto abrazándolo por la cintura-De hecho, llamo al móvil de Barton, creo que quería asegurarse que no estuviéramos juntos...

-Y qué sucedió???

-Nada, Clint no se atrevería a decirle, mucho menos después de lo de la mañana...Pero veo que has hecho bien tu trabajo...

-De que demonios hablas???- contesto abrazándose del cuello del rubio

-Bueno, cuando Clint le hizo ver que yo estaba con él, hablamos, me pregunto cómo estabas y después no dejaba de hablar de ti y lo maravilloso que eres... - dijo con una risita robándole un dulce beso- Puede que aun sospeche, pero ya está más tranquilo y creo que confía más en nosotros- susurro recordando

****FLASHBACK

El gran Steve Rogers no era tan valiente como creían, no se atrevía a hablar de sus sentimientos con Tony Stark y ahora ya era demasiado tarde, pues Bruce Banner se le había adelantado y ahora era la pareja del magnate. Lo que él no sabía es que Tony no estaba tan feliz como les hacía ver, pues había aceptado al doctor, cansado de esperar al capitán américa, quien al parecer nunca se le declararía.

Una noche que Banner se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, el rubio no pudo contenerse más y en medio de un arranque de celos se abalanzo sobre el moreno haciéndole ver que le amaba de una manera no tan propia de él pero sí bastante efectiva: Le hizo el amor durante horas, lo beso y acaricio con tanto amor que casi rayaba en la devoción, Tony quien nunca había sentido tal cosa comprendió que era correspondido.

Al día siguiente en cuanto el científico llego Tony trato de hablar con él y terminar su relación, sin embargo las cosas se acaloraron, y sin necesidad que se lo dijeran el doctor entendió que su pareja tenía un amante, un amante que él conocía, nada más y nada menos que Rogers. Furioso perdió la razón y Hulk apareció tratando de matar al rubio, al ver esto Tony tuvo que tranquilizarlo, y mentirle, le dijo que lo amaba, que solo estaba inseguro y que jamás lo dejaría por el capitán.

De eso había pasado ya un año, ahora se encontraba en una relación de la que no podía escapar y se veía a escondidas con el verdadero dueño de su corazón...

*********FINFLASHBACK

-Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir así???- susurro el moreno devolviéndolo al presente

-Hasta que te escapes conmigo...

-Hablo en serio- susurro besando la barbilla de su dominante

-Yo también... pero por ahora... así estamos bien- susurro sensualmente mientras lo tomaba por el trasero y lo obligaba a subirse al escritorio, Tony lo hizo y lo abrazo con las piernas mientras sus manos jugueteaban por debajo de la camiseta en su abdomen

-Esto no está bien...- susurro contra los labios del capitán- Capitán... sabe que tengo pareja...

-Shhhh...- le siguió el juego deshaciéndose de los estorbosos pantalones...- Él no tiene que enterarse...

  
_Miéntele no le digas lo que hiciste ayer  
Cuando me viniste a ver   
Miéntele no le digas nunca como fue   
Tu sabes cómo es él   
Déjame todas las cosas como ayer   
Muéstrale que no tiene nada que perder   
Puede estar contento para siempre   
Si no se entera de nosotros otra vez_

Los héroes seguían besándose cuando un móvil sonó...

-Es él...- susurro Tony aun presa de la boca y hábiles manos del hombre 

-Contesta...- ordeno sin alejarse de él

-Hola Bruce- contesto "alegremente" poniéndolo en altavoz mientras continuaba con la labor de desnudar al rubio

-Hola amor.... solo quería saludarte, estas ocupado???

-Por supuesto que no, estoy en el laboratorio- contesto con voz perfectamente controlada mientras Steve mordía sus pezones haciendo que arqueara la espalda

-El laboratorio??? Ha pasado algo???

-No.. Solo juego- Steve le sonrió pícaramente una vez que ambos estaban totalmente desnudos, e introdujo dos dedos ensalivados por la entrada del otro- ...con la armadura, quiero ver si resiste la temperatura....

-Creí que ya habías solucionado lo del hielo...

-Ahhh...- dijo mordiéndose los labios, tenía que colgar pronto- si pero quiero ver si puedo hacer... que resista altas temperaturas- soltó una risita, mientras tomaba con fuerza el pene de su amante, quien se mordió los labios tratando de no hacer ruido- algo así como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción....

-Mmmm muy bien podría ayudarte cuando regrese...

-Si... sería algo lindo de tu parte

-Tony.... quería avisarte que mi viaje se va a alargar... ...

-Qué? Porque???- su voz sonó triste pero su sonrisa era triunfal, lo que hizo pensar a Rogers, que él se encontraba tras eso...

-Ammm... quieren mi ayuda para un proyecto, serán solo dos semanas... pero si tú quieres puedo volver de inmediato.... 

-Eso suena tentador- susurro retando al capitán con la mirada, quien sin poder aguantar más, retiro sus dedos y le penetro sin importarle nada- ...p-pero... no, puede ser una oportunidad única..... Aprovéchala...

-Enserio???

-Aja.....- susurro aferrandose a la espalda del soldado con los ojos cerrados.

-Está bien... entonces mañana te llamo... te amo

-Y yo... adiós- contesto y cerciorándose de haber colgado bien, lanzo el aparato al suelo... -Ahhh...Steve...

-Nh... tú lo hiciste-te..... Cierto?

-Eh???.... ahh... lo de Bruce???... s-si... nhh...- se besaron con pasión, mientras el uke movía las caderas incitándole a más, el ritmo fue aumentando poco a poco hasta que ambos cuerpos parecían fundirse en un solo ser...

-mhhh...ahhh... asi... si capi...ahhh Steve!!!- el moreno sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, el capitán al percatarse salió de su interior y se burló de los gemidos de reclamo. Bajo a Tony del escritorio y lo volteo haciendo que se apoyara en sus manos, volviéndolo a penetrar...

-Ahhh... mmmhhh Tony.... eres t-tan hermoso.... nhh.. -susurro aumentado las embestidas y golpeando la próstata del aludido

-AHHH!!! Si.... MÁS!!! P-PO....POR...FA-VOR STEVE... MÁS!!!

  
Ambos hombres comenzaron a temblar por completo mientras el calor se concentraba en su bajo vientre, y estallaba de repente haciéndolos llegar a las estrellas, mientras gritaban el nombre del otro. El orgasmo fue simultáneo, ambos se vaciaron y se quedaron abrazados dejándose caer al piso.

-Te amo- susurro el rubio besando la nuca del hombre de su vida.

Se sentía más que feliz, aun con esa enredosa situación, Tony Stark siempre sería suyo, algún día tantas mentiras estallarían pero en ese momento estarían juntos, y no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño a su amado, eso era más que seguro

_Miéntele no le digas lo que hiciste ayer  
Cuando me viniste a ver   
Miéntele no le digas nunca como fue   
Tu sabes cómo es el   
Miéntele, miéntele   
Seria capaz de hasta matarte por saber_


End file.
